chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Marzipan City
Marzipan City 'is the massive city where ''Chowder takes place and where almost all of the locations in the show reside. Marzipan City sits upon an orphaned chunk of the Earth which is held up by a giant deity known as Hunk. The land mass that holds Marzipan City is also the home to other natural locations, such as Mt. Fondoom or the Wonder Hole. Marzipan City seems to be isolated from the rest of the world. As a result, transportation between Marzipan City and the rest of the world can only be done by air travel. Marzipan City is also sometimes the blanket term used to refer to the land mass as a whole, including the natural locations that neighbor the city but rest outside it, as the city limit is used to describe the edges of the land the city sits on within the show. The exact population is unclear, but the city is inhabited by many strange animals and humanoids. Most of the buildings are influenced by Indian architecture, and Marzipan City is based on C.H. Greenblatt's experiences in New York City, New York and Paris, France. Despite outward appearances, Marzipan City is tremendously large, so much so to the point where it appears to almost never end. There are a couple of instances where the city limit is shown, such as in "Burple Nurples" when a batch of nurples were dumped over the edge of the city. There are a couple instances throughout the show where Marzipan City is portrayed as a continuous sphere, as if it were a planet of its own. A notable instance of this is in the episode "The Thousand Pound Cake" where a giant resident traveled to the other side of Marzipan City, where the sun was shining, and Hunk was never seen. Another notable instance of this is in the game Give Trees a Chance, where the map all throughout the game consists of a similarly circular and ever-looping version of Marzipan City. Downtown Marzipan The downtown area of Marzipan City is stereotypically full of old, run-down buildings and great numbers of suspicious-looking persons and gangs. The area itself is rather dark compared to the much brighter uptown and its appearances make the area seem much more dangerous than it actually is, though downtown still seems to be rather unsafe. Downtown Marzipan was only seen in "The Wrong Address" when Chowder and Mung Daal had to deliver a Roast Most order there. That was where they met Backwards and his friends, all of whom, after being aggravated by Mung, chased after him and Chowder for the remaining duration of the episode, trying to attack them. It is also where the customer who ordered the roast lives. Architecture The architecture of the Marzipan City is very similar with the one of Islamic world. Most of the buildings from the city look like mosques, haveing many towers and domes on their top. Mir-i-Arab_Madrasa.jpeg|A view of intricate tile-work on the Mir-i-Arab Madrasa in Bukhara, Uzbekistan (Persian style) Mosque_of_Cordoba.jpeg|The hypostyle hall of the Mosque-Cathedral of Córdoba, in Spain The_Nasr_ol_Molk_Mosque_in_Shiraz,_Iran.jpeg|The Nasr ol Molk Mosque in Shiraz, Iran Locations within Marzipan City Businesses * Mung Daal's Catering ** The Cellar ** Chowder's Room * Ms. Endive's Tasteful Foods ** Super Toilet * Gazpacho's Stand * Chocolate Chuckle Hut * Dentist Office * Farmer's Market * Kitchen Witch * Ladies "B" Us * Thrice Cream Stand * Toothporium * Tongue Gym Event locations * Apprentice Games Stadium * Marzipan Municipal Stadium * Big Ball Stadium * Taste of Marzipan Settlements * Tofu Town * Lasagna Town * ChowderLand Natural environments * Wonder Hole * Fudge Falls * Mt. Fondoom * Meach Fields Other locations * The West Pole * Deadly Maze * Route 17 Trivia * It is likely that Marzipan City is divided into many districts, as shown on The Wrong Address and mentioned on Schnitzel Quits, otherwise known as Lasagna Town. Lasagna Town also has its own theme song. There is also a fictitious district called Tofu Town, which is a spoof of Kill Bill movies. * Pretty much everyone in Marzipan City loves Burple Nurples. * All the cars in Marzipan City are snails (Snailcars). * Like ''The Simpsons' Springfield, the city's state, province, and/or country are never really mentioned, altough it could be a country on it's own and Chowder lives there. * Marzipan City may also have a monarchy or tyranny government because in "The Apprentice Games" they have a queen/mayor, although this could be a gag. Another possibility is that she is queen of the Apprentice Games as opposed to Queen of Marzipan. * Mung Daal and Truffles are some of Marzipan City's oldest known residents. * The architecture and design of the city came from a dream American writer Peter Goudanis had one night after having two boxes of truffles chocolate (which also inspired the name for the character). * Marzipan is a confection consisting primarily of sugar or honey and almond meal, sometimes augmented with almond oil or extract. It is often made into sweets. Category:Setting Category:Locations Category:Policy Category:Settlements